


Why?

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Grieving, M/M, Mention of Death, overall just sad material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: V helps Jumin get over MC's death.





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> There is mention of death! So reader beware!!

It has almost been a year and Jumin is still a mess. He is hardly working anymore, he doesn't pay attention to Elizabeth, he can barely even take care of himself. Whether he is home or at work, he locks himself away and cries.

Their love was unbreakable; they were inseparable. Every paparazzi photo that was taken had both of them in it. He took her with him in business trips. He was desperately in love with her and couldn't stand not having her in his sight. They were together when it happened.

\- - - - -

_It is such a beautiful day but nothing compares to her beauty. When I saw her sleeping there next to me, the sunlight peeking up over the horizon and cascading over her sleeping figure, I knew I had to cancel my meetings to spend the day with her. She is my personal stress reliever. I would do anything for her._

_"Come on, darling. Wake up. I have a surprise for you. Hurry up and get ready." I shake her awake and when she groans, kiss her gently on the lips. "Grumpy, you can sleep in the car on the way there. Let's get ready." I kiss her once more and leave to make breakfast._

_I'm just finishing up the pancakes when she comes out of the room, freshly showered and ready to go. "Strawberry pancakes again? Jumin, honey, you have to learn to make other flavors," she says with a laugh. She grabs her plate and leans up to kiss me on the cheek. "Regardless, thank you very much for making breakfast. I appreciate it a lot." I snag her arm before she walks away, planting a huge kiss on her lips._

_"You're SO very welcome for the pancakes. Just let me know what kind you'd like and I would love to make them for you. But I might need your help since I'm still relatively new at cooking." She just laughs and gets to eating her food._

_I want this to be a very special day so I decide to take my personal car and drive us there myself. I'm taking her to a very special place that I know of. I make sure the ring is tucked away safely in my jacket pocket._

_I get on the last stretch of the trip and the view is amazing. We take turns pointing things out to each other. She points out my window as I'm taking a particularly sharp turn and everything slows down._

_I look out my window right as I take the turn. I forget to slow down._

_The car slides to the railing on the other side._

_It breaks through the barrier._

_It rolls down the mountainside._

_We stop._

_I wake up and look over to see how she was. Blood. She is covered in it. And she's just so still. I can't even see her chest moving with her breath. There's too much blood._

_Please, let her be alive. Don't let her die now._

\- - - - -

The memory came swift through Jumin's mind; he could never stop this one. Every night, he relives this memory in his dreams; he would try his best not to sleep.

It is the same when he wakes up screaming the morning of the anniversary. At the same moment, V walks in to accompany him to the gravesite. V hears the screaming and rushes to the bedroom.

"Jumin! Please! It's okay. Shhhh... it's okay!" He takes Jumin in his arms, rubbing his head to soothe him. "I'm here. It'll be okay."

"I just m-miss her so m-m-much," he manages to sob out.

"I miss her, too. We ALL miss her. But it'll be okay. You have to get better though. She wouldn't want you to be like this. Just... let us help you. We're all going to go to her site today. Let us lend you our strength." 

Jumin stays in his arms a little longer before he pushes his friend away. "You are right. I will try my best to get better and I will stop pushing you all away. Now then, let me get ready so we can leave. Also, we have to stop by the flower shop so I can leave her some." 

"There we go, buddy. I'll be waiting downstairs in the car for you. Don't take too long; it wouldn't do to make her wait too long." 

Ten minutes later, Jumin slides into the backseat next to V. He leans slightly against him and closes his eyes. He just started dozing off when they pull up to the flower shop. V shakes him lightly to wake him up.

Jumin starts awake and looks around wildly. He realized where his is and apologizes. "I'm sorry. I'll be just a moment." He gets out and enters the shop. Not even five minutes later, he comes back with the biggest bouquet of red roses. 

"I gave her red roses when we went out on Christmas Day, and she loved them. So I bought fifty to show her I'm eternally hers." 

V smiles and says, "She will love them."

They arrive to the cemetery and they walk together to her gravesite. The others have already arrived. They look toward the newcomers when they hear the gravel crunching under their feet. One by one, they all give Jumin a hug. He's numb, just going through the movements, staring at her stone. 

_ Beloved to-be wife, friend, and daughter. May she forever Rest In Peace. _

After all the hugs, he stumbles and falls to his knees in front of the stone. He gently lays the flowers down, running his other hand along the engravings. 

"I miss you so much. Every morning, I reach to your side of the bed, ready to wake you up for a good morning kiss. Every evening, I come home, expecting you to come out of the kitchen or living room, rushing to greet me. Every night, I lie in bed, waiting for the goodnight kiss to help me fall asleep. I miss spending every waking moment with you. I.. I m-miss..." he breaks off, unable to continue because of the sobbing. V rushes forward once again and grabs him in a big hug. 

He tightens his hold on him and Jumin does the same. He cries out all his misery and loneliness and pain. V holds him, stroking his back, whispering soothing words into his ear. Sometime during that, everyone else join the hug, until Jumin is surrounded. 

He gives a few last hiccups and pulls away. They all stand together, Jumin scrubbing the tears off his face. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm so lucky to have you all by my side." He looks at every single person; V, Jaehee, Yoosung, Seven, Zen. "I am very lucky to be able to call you all my friends. I know I seem like an emotionless robot, but I am willing to open up and show you all that, I too, have emotions." He turns away and walks to the tombstone. Resting his hand on it, he turns back to them and continues, "She will be very happy to know she made great friends in all of you as well. Let's honor her memory the best we can." 

With that, he kisses his fingers and puts them to her name. "I love you. I always will. But it's about damn time I start getting my life back together. And I would like all of your help in doing so." He directed that last part at his friends. 

They all agree, exclaiming how they can each help him back on his feet. Jumin chuckles and starts walking out. Right before he leaves, he turns back one last time, gazing across the tops of the other stones, zoning in on hers. 

_Please wait for me in the next life, darling. I'll make sure we spend more time together. Nothing will cut it short the next time around. I love you to the moon and back._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you made it this far, I'd really appreciate if you left a kudos on this! 
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/curtneh).


End file.
